<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imaginarium by Forgiven_Starlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444366">Imaginarium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight'>Forgiven_Starlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Crystal Tower (Final Fantasy XIV), Family, Friendship/Love, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredome sets in after the events of 5.1 Shadowbringers until the WoL clears the Twinning. With a previously locked door open, what new adventures await?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days were moving by at a snail’s pace. WoL made her way to and from the first helping where she could. After a long day of clearing out the twinning did she finally turn in at the pendants. She pulled off her purple tunic and boots then sat beside her open window. The cool air felt good against her exposed arms. Her black tank top held tightly to her form. The sky grew crimson in the distance as the sun set further and further. She placed her elbow on the windowsill and cheek in her hand. With a deep exhale she watched the sun sink further and further until the inky black of night spread across the sky. She was brought back to reality with a knock on her door. Quickly she rose to her feet and made her way to the door. She opened it to find ruby eyes peering into hers. </p><p>“Hello Raha. What can I do for you?” asked the warrior. A smile crept across her face as her eyes landed on the basket of sandwiches in his hands.</p><p>“I came to see how you were doing. I know you’ve been working tirelessly as of late.” The exarch shifted his stance and held out the basket.  “Oh, and I thought a comforting meal would not go amiss.”</p><p>The warrior’s smile gave away her excitement. She grabbed the basket and peaked at the beautifully made sandwiches. Her mouth watered at the mere sight of them. “Would you like to join me? I can tell you the cool things I found in the twinning.”</p><p>The Exarch’s ears twitched. He nodded and stepped in. WoL had added a few personal affects to her room since her arrival. On top of her dresser lay a sword she acquired from the wing of innocence. Tools for weaving and leatherworking lay on the bench near the window. A small hand drawn picture of a female au ra and male roe was tacked to the wall beside her bed. An easel was set up next to the desk with a half finished painting of the crystarium.<br/>“Actually, there is another matter in which I wished to discuss with you,” said the exarch with a guilty expression. He wringed his hands together and sat. He looked up to find the WoL with a face full of sandwich.</p><p>“Oh?” She managed through chewing.</p><p>“When I awoke from my slumber, I made an attempt to understand every possible aspect of the crystal tower. I wanted to find a way to help our dying world and so you know the rest. There was, however, one room that even I as caretaker could never open. Today, after you returned, the seal vanished. It is a large room with many crystals protruding from the outer wall.” The Exarch looked up at the Warrior, his eyes burning with determination. “Would you come and take a look at it with me? I feel as if I am missing something.”</p><p>The WoL finished off the last of her sandwich. “Yeah, I’d love to! Everyone else is busy and I have been going nuts not doing anything. When do you want to do it?” WoL looked upon the Exarch with a sparkle in her emerald green eyes.</p><p>“First light tomorrow. I want Alphinaud available to help in the event that we find something.”</p><p>WoL sank back in her chair. She had hoped they would go immediately. “I am a bit tired,” she thought to herself as she nodded to the Exarch. “I’ll be ready and waiting come the morning. Oh, and I found Tataru’s tea kettle in the twinning. And a miniaturized Alexander with wings and the ability to manipulate time and energy, but the kettle was more interesting.” WoL sat with a smile, playing her trip over in her mind.</p><p>Raha looked upon her with a puzzled face. “Did she just…and the most interesting thing to her was…” His lips curved into an amused smile. “Glad to see you still find enjoyment in the simple pleasures in life.”</p><p>WoL chuckled. “Still not as good as the boots I took from Scylla.”</p><p>“Hah. I darsay nothing will top that moment.” The Exarch stood and bowed. “Thank you for allowing me to speak with you. I shall allow you to retire for the night.”</p><p>WoL stood and walked him out. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled as he turned to face her. “Thanks for the sandwiches. Always feel free to bring me food. And goodnight Raha, take your own advice and get some rest for once.”</p><p>The Exarch gave a small noise of confirmation as he nodded. He turned to the stairs and began his trek back to the ocular. WoL gingerly shut her door and walked over to her basket of sandwiches. She wrapped the remaining ones and carried the basket over to the small counter. Once she tucked them away she went into the washroom and turned on the shower. Days of adventuring and delving into dungeons were not kind to her body. As the water warmed she removed her clothes and placed them neatly into a basin with a peculiar, but effective, cleaning reagent. She removed her headband and looked into the mirror. Though her skin was a lighter indigo color, bruises were still noticeable. A large, fresh bruise had formed over her collarbone and extended over her sternum. Inky scales were missing from her neck as the bruise extended upward. Tycoon unleashed one last aetherion blast before giving in to the inevitable. Her hands deftly trailed over it then moved down to a paling bruise over left side. Quetzacoatl caught her off guard and knocked her into the wall. Her hands ended on the pinking scar extending from her navel to her hip. Complements of Lugus. WoL stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away her journeys. Dried blood as well as the unpleasant scent of the road was soon expunged from her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt the dirt and dust wash out. She used simple soaps with fresh scents and cleansed her skin. One thing on the first she found quite useful was a larger version of a toothbrush but for her horns. She scrubbed her horns, scales, and tail with it and a special solution she found in the market district. While it did not make them shine, it made them feel stronger. After nearly a bell of basking in the hot water, she turned off the water and toweled herself dry. She shook her head and walked over to the basin. She pulled out her clothes and shook them out. She placed them on a nearby rack to dry and pulled on her backup clothes. She tugged on her black smallshorts and tanktop. She pulled on the thigh-highs she found in a coffer in the copied factory and her newly crafted rebel coat. She brushed her hair and her teeth then walked over to the window and sat. Stars glittered above her in the night sky. Though she felt slightly fatigued, she did not wish to sleep. After many moments, restlessness took over. She pulled on her black Tantalus boots and left her room. The chronometer in the pendants check in desk read 3am as she passed it. “If there is one person I know awake at this moment,” she thought to herself as she placed her hand on the aether shard and concentrated. Energy flowed through her as she teleported to the cabinet of curiosity. She pushed open the hefty doors and looked around as the scent of old tomes filled her nose. No one was in sight. She looked up to the second floor as the subtle sound of page turning caught her ear. Lantern light as well as a glittering white illuminated the cubby. She made her way up the steps upon the first level of the cylinder and smiled as she turned the corner and confirmed her earlier thoughts. The snowy haired Elezen gazed intently on the confusing words of his tome while his hand gently stroked down the body of the moonstone carbuncle curled up in his lap. WoL leaned against the bookshelf and watched him for a few minutes. His face was its normal pallid color. His eyes glittered a deep sapphire against the light of his lantern and familiar. His brows were knit in deep thought. His other hand rest upon his chin and his thumb braced against his jaw. It would be a crime to disturb him now. Alphinaud let out a deep sigh as his hand moved up to the bridge of his nose. <br/>“Naught from this one either then.” The carbuncle chittered sleepily as he closed the tome and moved it to the large stack next to him. WoL came closer now that he had finished.</p><p>“Another dead end, Alphinaud?” She asked as she placed her hands on the table across from him.</p><p>Alphinaud’s face lit up at the sight of her. “Yes, but I have hope for this stack,” he said with a pained tone as he motioned to the equally large stack on the other side.</p><p>WoL wrinkled her nose at the idea of reading that much. “Well, other than researching how are you? And why are you still awake? Want to know how I knew you’d be up here?”</p><p>Alphinaud chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I have been quite well. I keep hoping to find something worthwhile in one of these tomes, but have discovered naught that will get us home. And you know I am up here because I sleep about as much as you do as of late.”</p><p>WoL crossed her arms and put on her best scolding face. “And let me be the one to tell you how bad so little sleep is for you. You’ll never be taller than me if you keep this up.”</p><p>“Oh must you always bring my up my height?” Alphinaud wore a slight pout.</p><p>“Come now my friend, I can’t do it to Alisaie. She bites back, you don’t.”</p><p>Alphinaud sighed. “Ah, fair enough. So what keeps you up at this hour?”</p><p>WoL pulled the chair across from the Elezen and sat. “Can’t sleep. Raha has a small mission for us tomorrow and I guess I am a bit excited.”</p><p>Alphinaud moved his hand to his chin once more. “Ah yes, he came to me earlier and asked if I could spare a few moments. I wonder what this room has that is special enough to warrant us to investigate.”</p><p>“We shall see on the morrow I suppose.” WoL looked upon her friend. His expression was a touch sad. She knew he wanted to go home, to find a way home. “Hey, would you come to the markets with me? You look like you can use a change of scenery.”</p><p>Alphinaud smiled. His reply sounded happier than his previous ones. “I’d be delighted.”</p><p>“Besides, you look like you could use a hot meal. Judging by that empty basket you haven’t eaten since Y’shtola brought those muffins a day or so ago.”</p><p>His expression turned to one of surprise. “Gods! It has been that long hasn’t it.”</p><p>“Come along my friend. The sooner you eat the sooner you can rest.” WoL stood up and beckoned the Elezen to join her. He nudged his carbuncle off his lap and watched as it dismissed.</p><p>The pair made their way to the markets and conversed with each other as their meals were prepared. Alphinaud ordered a hearty soup while WoL ordered a rail steak. The pair got their meals and sat at a nearby table. Night in the markets was never dark here. The blue glow from the crystal body of the crystarium as well as the newly lit street lanterns chased away the dark. Alphinaud took to his soup quickly. WoL giggled at his loss of propriety. </p><p>“What?” He asked after he swallowed.</p><p>“Nothing. Glad to see you eating is all. You can’t keep doing this you know. Going days without sleep and forgetting to eat. That’s my job. It is the one aspect I’d rather not share with anyone seeing as how it is arguably the most self-destructive.” WoL took another bite of her steak as Alphinaud thought over her words.</p><p>Alphinaud sighed. He tapped the bottom of his bowl with his spoon. “I know. Mine apologies.”</p><p>“I am always here if you need me. I’ll be checking up a lot more too. I understand how you feel with all this. Even though I can go home whenever I please, it isn’t truly home without you all. And even though I have mastery over multiple arts, the arcane being one, I am useless in the research to get you home. I have been filling my days with mindless work, but you all are the ones who are truly making a difference here. It might be ilm by ilm, but we will make progress.” WoL looked down at her plate. Those words had long been buried in her chest. She was embarrassed to have said them.</p><p>“I needed to hear that. Thank you. For being here, for confiding in me.” Alphinaud smiled at the warrior and returned to his soup. </p><p>The pair finished eating and cleared away their table. They walked to their rooms at the pendants and bid each other good night. WoL returned to her room and threw off her coat and boots and collapsed in bed. With a full belly and clear conscience she fell into slumber.</p><p>Morning came some few bells later. WoL was awakened by the cool breeze drifting in through the window she left open. She rolled out of bed and dressed for the day. She pulled on her red mage gear and affixed her rapier and aetherfocus to her belt. Once her teeth and hair were brushed and her headband was affixed she headed out to meet the exarch. She climbed the stairs to the ocular and entered to find Alphinaud and the Exarch ready and waiting.</p><p>“Oh. Seems like I’m late.” WoL walked up to the pair. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, nothing of the sort,” replied Raha. “Alphinaud arrived moments ago as well. Now, the room in question is attached to the very heart of the tower. I have only looked around a small bit as you know, but it feels like someone with a greater understanding of aetherflow should take a look.”</p><p>“Alright. Shall we be off?” asked WoL. The Exarch nodded and led the way to the crystalline door. He opened the passage and led the way inside.</p><p>“By the twelve!” exclaimed Alphinaud. “It is bigger than I imagined.</p><p>WoL felt drawn to the center of the room. It reminded her of something but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She looked all around her. A smaller path broke off to the side. It led to a small room with a pane of clear crystal.</p><p>“Mayhap this is a control room of sorts?” Alphinaud said as he examined the small room.</p><p>WoL continued her examination across the room until she came to a small square of etched crystal. She placed her hand upon it, moving her fingers across the masterfully cut grooves. She read aloud the pane. “Soul of the lost hearken to my call. Aether make manifest my wildest dreams.”</p><p> Lines of Allag lit up at her words. Alphinaud and the Exarch ran to her side as the crystals protruding from the sides of the room began to exude aether. It flowed to the center and began to collect. WoL had her rapier at the ready. Alphinaud summoned his carbuncle and the Exarch brought forth his blade and shield. The glowing aether formed a bright silhouette. </p><p>A deep and hopeless voice rang out from the aether. “To you who have summoned me. This is a training ground for those who bear the echo. Through your gift you may bring forth the memories of foes past. Do with it as you wish. Train yourself. Train those around you. May the gods have mercy for your future, for ours has ended. Welcome to the Imaginarium.</p><p> The aether dispersed and the crystals lost their glow.</p><p>WoL’s head pounded and she was pulled into a vision. There was no one around her. The ground was ash. The air was thick with poison. Further and further she walked until she passed though. The crystal tower came into view. Gunfire could be heard in the distance. Screaming. Fighting. Death. She walked up the stairs and came to the selfsame room she was in prior to the vision. A robed figure stood at the edge of the room. They pulled out the small crystal square and placed it. The crystal bound to it. </p><p>“It is all up to you now, G’raha Tia.”</p><p> The room began to go bright. The robed figure was torn apart as the dimensional shift took place. WoL was brought back into reality by a hand on either shoulder.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Asked Alphinaud worriedly.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m fine. This place was created for people like me. I think it uses the endless stores of energy to weave a creation from memories. It would be like the Amaurotines’ creation ability without the consequences. I may also have the power to unmend the creation, but it will be something I will need to toy with.” WoL rose to her feet and looked upon the worried expressions of her friends. With a grin she stated her next order of business. “Summon Alisaie. I have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crystal Shock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With great power comes great responsibility. And so she shouldered the new burden, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth. Darkness. Silence. Comfort. All that could be seen from the many blankets in the small crystalline basin in the control room was an inky, dark blue tail. The pile moved up and down ever so slightly at a slow rate. Small wing flaps could be heard approaching the pile. The pink, plump piglike creature fluttered its way only fulms away. Footsteps were close behind. A familiar young Elezen leaned against the entrance and took in the sight.</p>
<p>“Angelo! Now!”</p>
<p>With a great snort the familiar stripped the blankets from the slumbering warrior. The sudden shock brought her to her feet, heart pounding.</p>
<p>“WHA!? HELLS ALISAIE! You tryin to kill me!!?” WoL gasped for air as she leaned back against her wall clutching her chest. Alisaie hunched over in laughter. Her hands gripped her sides as they cramped.</p>
<p>“Ah, that was worth it!”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah. I invite you to do something cool and you destroy my nap hole. What a wonderful friend you are.” WoL crossed her arms and wrinkled her scaled nose. Her lip was puffed out in a pout.</p>
<p>“Now if I remember correctly, when we last saw each other you flew your Carbuncle on top of my tent and tapped my shoulder with the tip of your tail until your laughter gave away your hiding place. You had this coming.” Alisaie walked closer to her porxie and gave its head a small pat. “Angelo, dismiss.” The Porxie dissipated as Alisaie bent down to grab the nearby blankets. “Apologies for not being here sooner.”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be sorry. How are Halric and the other patients?” WoL took the blankets from Alisaie as her expression saddened.</p>
<p>“The others are responding to the treatment quite well. Halric has had no change since Angelo’s summoning. He is still better than when I first met him. I pray one day the imbalance will be corrected.” The Elezen’s voice wavered at the end. WoL placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“We are that much closer my friend. I promise I won’t keep you long. Your delayed arrival gave me enough time to get a basic idea of how to weave the aether.”</p>
<p>“What?” Alisaie’s expression was one of utter confusion. “What exactly have you been up to in my absence?” WoL grinned from horn to horn.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”</p>
<p>The pair walked out into the center of the crystal arena. WoL closed her eyes and focused her class to Dark knight. Her heavy sword rested upon her back. A loose miasma drifted in the air around her. “Draw your weapon. And be ready. You said that my manner of training was beyond reasonable emulation if I recall. This will remedy that.” Alisaie drew her rapier.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you are about to do, but I trust you.”</p>
<p>WoL stood straight. She inhaled deeply. Her arms rose to her sides. Her voice rang clear as the crystals around her began to glow. “Memories of mine hearken to me. Aether make manifest. Innocence, rise!”</p>
<p>Aether poured from the crystals. The light began to weave itself into a tangible form. WoL drew her greatsword and focused her grit. Ilm by Ilm the light concentrated into the recognizable form of one of her most despised enemies. His spear pierced the crystal. His wings sprouted the golden swords she proudly ripped from him as he dissipated some moons ago. His golden hair flowed down his shoulders just as she remembered. His immaculate form stood before her once more.</p>
<p>“Magiteck! Play Locus!” WoL stole one last glance at her puzzled Elezen friend and faced the fiend.</p>
<p><em>Seeking the peace of reason. Sheep in a peaceless season. Reason to keep believing. Waken the beast who’s sleeping</em>.</p>
<p>He grabbed the spear from the crystal and began his attack. WoL lunged forward and locked her blade against the handle of his spear. Alisaie focused her magic on him. Aero and thunder then stone and fire. Innocence bared his weight against WoL, pressing her down into the crystal. He locked his stance and rose one hand to the sky. A bolt struck down with the force of ten thousand tonze. WoL broke contact with his spear and recoiled. He grabbed the handle with both hands as he made an attempt to pierce her armor. Alisaie pierced his side with her rapier. She deftly slashed away at him with her enchanted sword. Innocence was knocked off balance. WoL regained her footing and slashed upward. Alisaie backflipped away as the Dark Knight unleashed salted earth between cleaves. WoL went into delirium and focused her attacks while Alisaie gathered her balanced aether and focused her holy cascade. WoL summoned her shadow and coated her body in the blackest knight. Alisaie unleashed holy and then focused her aether to scorch the creation. Innocence violently flapped his wings. Golden swords rained down, piercing the crystal.</p>
<p>“DAMN!” WoL screeched as a golden blade pierced through her dark shield and armor. Blood oozed from the new wound on her shoulder. Alisaie’s expert footwork spared her injury from the swords that chased her. WoL dug in and continued her attack. Alisaie flew forward and unleashed more concentrated blows with her enchanted rapier. Innocence drew his swords from the crystal floor with a single raise of his hand and summoned more to his side. Swords danced around his body. More and more flew up and circled the ones that circled him. WoL slammed her greatsword into the ground and gripped the handle. Alisaie ran in as Innocence raised his hand. The swords stopped circling. One heartbeat. One breath. One blink. The swords rose with him, then just as smooth, just as quick, they darted toward the pair. Alisaie braced herself as the blades coated in light were sure to pierce her body. Just as quick as they came, they were blown back. WoL was covered in slashes where the blades immobilized her. Her blackest knight wrapped around the young Elezen’s form instead of her own. Blood leaked down the golden blades. Alisaie’s eyes widened. Her heart had yet to beat. Her voice would not come. She wanted so badly to scream. Her dear friend stood before her, broken, mangled, so she thought. The Au Ra wore a sly grin as time moved forward once more. She gripped the handle of her sword and darkness erupted from her. The blades dissipated and she drew the sword from the crystal. With one final lunge from both her and Alisaie the woven form was defeated. WoL’s greatsword came to rest through the center of Innocent’s chest. He fell to the floor just as he did that fateful night. Soundlessly, wordlessly he began to dissipate. WoL pulled her sword from his body and completed the unmend. The form broke down and the aether returned to the crystals. The room healed itself of the many scratches and holes the battle created. WoL turned to the worn Elezen and smiled.</p>
<p>“Well? What did you think?”</p>
<p>The last thing she saw was the petite, snowy haired woman approached her with a worried expression.</p>
<p>
  <em> Energy slowly seeping. Suspending all disbelief in. Synergy with out being. Synapses fire in three, then…</em>
</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>“It’s hard to breath. It’s like the breath I take doesn’t satiate my needs. Ugh, my head. Did I lose a horn? Why can’t I feel my ears? Oh, wait. Well, my tail is still attached. What was I doing? Did I fall in battle? No…I was in the crystarium. Why can’t I remember? Why is everything black? Why can’t I move? Do I have cuts on my body? Why haven’t they healed? Please. Wake up soon. I don’t want to lay here like this. Huh? Is my vision coming back? Is that? Oh no no NO NO NO!”</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Her body lay stone still. Her skin was warm to the touch, her scales cold. Her wounds refused to heal even after Alphinaud performed his magicks. Alisaie sat at her bedside, her face pale and expressionless. Her messy hair fell lazily to the left side and her normally neatly done braid began to fray. Her best friend lay before her just as her own body rest upon the source.</p>
<p>“Dear sister, please, get some rest. I will notify you immediately if anything changes.”</p>
<p>Alisaie looked up at her brother. Candlelight caught her sapphire eyes. They were empty. Soulless. Sad. The shadows beneath them were a stark contrast to the rest of her pallid face. “We don’t even know what happened. She has been using this room, but at what cost. And now this? After everything we have been through, why this?”</p>
<p>Alphinaud turned his gaze. Looking into the eyes of his sister in such a state destroyed him. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better but the only thing that could do that lay unconscious before them.</p>
<p>“Please sister. I beg of you. At least retire in the chambers next door for a few bells.”</p>
<p>Alisaie’s hands balled into fists. She bowed her head and then rose from her chair. She heeded Alphinaud’s wisdom and retired as he took her place at WoL’s bedside. He looked over her body and held his hand over her chest. Harder and harder he focused but not a trace of her remained to be detected. Tears filled his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face.</p>
<p>"Where are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my overall favorite songs is Locus from the Alexander raid. I like the way it flows wit the movements.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exponential Entropy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling deeper and deeper in to the aether she begins to lose herself. Her friends work tirelessly to find her and bring her back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Forward and back and then forward and back and then go forward and back then put one foot forward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forward and back and then forward and back and then go forward and back then put one foot forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forward and back and then forward and back and then go forward and back then put one foot forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forward and back and then forward and back and then go forward and back then put one foot forward.</em>
</p><p>Her body was bare. Exposed. Floating in the endless expanse of time. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her face buried in her knees. Her tail wrapped tightly around her legs. There was nothing she could do. Her attempts at motion were useless. She was stranded. Alone. Forced to listen to the mantra of the primal of time itself. How can she move forward if there is nothing to use as traction? How could she move backwards if she has no ground gained? Stasis. She was stuck in stasis. The expanse before her was neither light nor dark. It simply existed. She simply existed. But for how much longer? She was beginning to fade.</p><p>---------</p><p>The snowy haired Elezen made her way to the Imaginarium. She had barely seen sleep in the week WoL had fallen into slumber. Urianger and Y’shtola had been summoned to the Au Ra’s side and Alisaie was sent to gather information having fought one of the creations. She wandered into the control room. The pile of blankets lay still and empty. She furrowed her brow as she remembered the tail she saw poking out when she first came here. She looked out the window toward the arena. It was empty. Quiet. She walked out to the center and stood. She closed her eyes and remembered. She remembered how the Au Ra raised her arms as if in collective unconscious. She remembered how her words rang clear and commanding. She remembered how the aether wove itself into a functioning form. Alisaie opened her eyes. She looked to the crystalline nodes upon the wall and traced down the lines of Allag. All connected to the center of the room beneath a small spire from the ceiling. Alisaie sprinted from the room. Something clicked.</p><p>Alphinaud sat at his table with his head bowed. Y’shtola paced back and forth angrily as she tried to understand what happened. Her ears pinned back and her scowl rivaled that of Matoya. Urianger sat opposite Alphinaud. His hand pressed against his forehead as he searched through his mind for a possible solution.</p><p> Alphinaud jolted at the sound of a pixie returning. Feo Ul hovered above her sapling and frowned. She moved closer and pressed her hand to the Au Ra’s scaled cheek. She turned to the young Elezen man and fluttered over.</p><p>“She is nowhere to be found here nor there. My dearest sapling lay before me, yet she does not. Where can she be?” Feo Ul’s voice strained as she fought back tears.</p><p>“We don’t know. I promise we will figure it out.”</p><p>Y’shtola slammed her hands on the table. Her face was devoid of happiness. “And what do you propose we do Alphinaud? And why is it that you have waited until something bad has happened to contact the rest of us? Mayhap if you had called upon us earlier we could have negated this whole situation! With our years of aetheric study we could have had a better understanding of this room before she went off and summoned something that nearly killed her in its original form!”</p><p>Urianger flinched at the Miqote’s words. Alphinaud bowed his head. He began to feel like he did when the scions were scattered due to his naivety with the crystal braves.</p><p>“I didn’t think this would happen. WoL wanted to better understand the room and her power over it before calling you in.” Alphinaud spoke in a quiet tone. Y’shtola’s scolding rivaled that of Alisaie's.</p><p>Y’shtola stood up and crossed her arms. Her ears twitched to the movement in the corner of the room. “And what say you to this G’raha Tia? Twas at your request she join you in the exploration of this room. Tell me everything that led up to and during the examination. Spare me no detail. I will know.”</p><p>The ruby eyed Miqote cleared his throat and began.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>Falling back right into this system of falling back on all that’s erased when falling back right out of this system means falling back right into this space.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, falling back right in with this system who’ll see you falling back to the end when falling back is better than simply falling back into pieces again.</em>
</p><p>-------</p><p>Y’shtola stood with one hand on her chin in deep thought. Urianger did the same. Alphinaud gazed upon the slumbering warrior. Feo Ul had since vanished in her own search. All was quiet. No one dared disturb the silent thoughts that flowed around them.</p><p>Minutes passed before the sound of footsteps came stomping up the stairs. Alisaie barreled up the stairs and forced her way into the room with everyone. Everyone jolted at her noisy entrance. She fell to the floor breathless. Alphinaud came to her side.</p><p>“Alisaie!? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Alisaie’s chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. “I! I KNOW!” She groaned at her own breathlessness and tried to speak again. “I know how to get her back!”</p><p>Everyone in the room save for the slumbering warrior was on their feet surrounding her.</p><p>“What doth my lady need?” Urianger asked as he kneeled down to her.</p><p>Y’shtola’s voice rang out, “Tell us!”</p><p>Alisaie caught her breath. Her heart pounded. She looked up at her comrades with determination.</p><p>“We need a beacon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breaking from Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time is running out. Her body is fading fast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her gaze passed through her own legs. Her body was fading faster and faster. Her arms wrapped tighter around her. Her tail clung closely to her form. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing could be heard. Nothing, save for the warning shouted across the continuum. It wouldn’t be long now.</p><p>
  <em>Time out of time, illumination</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time out of time, illumination</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time out of time, triangulation</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time out of time, no destination</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>Alphinaud stood with his fingers on his chin in thought. Y’shtola’s ears twitched. Urianger looked on in amazement.</p><p>“My lady doth have the right of it. Mayhap we can coax her essence back from the aethereal sea with a possession bearing her signature.” Urianger’s voice carried an ere of uncertainty. “However, finding an object with such potency would most likely be difficult unto itself.”</p><p>“Her Rapier,” Alisaie interjected. “I remember the day she got it. She attuned to the aetheric crystal and compared it to the one you gave me, Urianger. It bears her aetheric wavelength and her spirit bond. Could that work?”</p><p>Before Urianger could reply, Y’shtola spoke up. “Where is this rapier? I should like to see it with my own eyes.”</p><p>All eyes trained on the warrior. She had since been stripped of her Dark Knight armor and placed in loose medical linens. Alphinaud cleared his throat and began to reflect on a memory.</p><p>“Back when I first began to travel with her, she spoke of something called an arminger. She compared to a sort of storage that could be accessed under certain circumstances. While we know that she is readily able to go from red mage to dark night to dragoon and nearly every other conceivable weapon wielding class out there, she did mention that it was more of a simple teleportation magick than anything.”</p><p>Alisaie huffed at her brother’s lengthy explanation. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow in impatience. “Spit it out brother. What are you saying?”</p><p>“I am saying, dear sister, that there should be a way for us to get our hands on that rapier since it is not physically on her being.”</p><p>“And how do you propose that, master Alphinaud?” asked Y’shtola with her ears pinned back. “Tis not like we can travel back to the source where it most likely lay.”</p><p>G’raha Tia inhaled sharply, gaining the group’s attention. “Feo Ul may be able to help us with that. They are capable of traveling between realms as you well know. Feo Ul has acted as an intermediary with WoL’s retainers, so bringing back the rapier should be no problem.”</p><p>“No problem!?” Alisaie scoffed. “Perhaps you did not hear about our parley with the pixies then? As you well know they do not do simple tasks without a bit of fun in return. That being said…” Alisaie turned to glance at the still au ra. Her expression saddened. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then turned to back to the group with a fiery gaze. “If it is a bit of fun they want in exchange for her rapier then I shall gladly give it. With Alphinaud of course.”</p><p>Alphinaud stepped back in surprise. He cleared his throat and brought his fist up to his chin in thought. With a forcibly happy tone he replied, “I…Suppose, if I must.”</p><p>“All right then, what are we waiting for? Feo Ul! Please, lend us your aid!”</p><p>Alisaie’s words rang out clearly. Moments passed before the familiar high pitched sound of faery magick filled the room. The red pixie appeared with a smile on her face, until she saw her sapling laying motionless on her sickbed.</p><p>“Oh my dearest sapling! What has become of you? WHAT AILS MY SAPLING?? SPEAK! OR I SHALL SCATTER EVERY POSSESSION UPON YOU ACROSS THE STARS!</p><p>Feo Ul flitted about in angry flashes. Alphinaud stepped back until his back was flush with the wall. Alisaie stood her ground. As she opened her mouth to speak, Urianger spoke up.</p><p>“My dearest king, our warrior finds herself in a similar predicament as myself and my comrades. Whereas mine and their souls have condensed to corporeal forms, hers lay lost adrift in the aethereal sea. We beseech thee, lend us thy wings so that we may beckon her to return to her body.”</p><p>Feo Ul flew in front of the tall, silver haired Elezen’s face before he could draw his next breath.</p><p>“What is it you require from me, dearest one?”</p><p>“If possible, your majesty, I ask that you return to the source and return with her aetheric rapier. I have reason to believe it is located….”</p><p>Before Urianger could finish speaking, the pixie vanished. The group stared blankly at the empty space where she was seconds prior. Feo Ul quickly located the rapier and returned to the group in a flash. They dropped the hefty blade in Y’shtola’s ready hands.</p><p>“Quickly! Do what you must to find my dearest sapling!”</p><p>“Your majesty, if tis no trouble, might I ask you to retrieve some few other materials for our dearest warrior?” asked Urianger.</p><p>“Whatever it is you require, I should be glad to get it should my sapling have need of it to return.”</p><p>Urianger pulled a list from the pouch hanging from his belt. He gracefully handed it over to the red pixie. They quickly glanced over the list and nodded before disappearing. They group looked at Urianger with curious eyes.</p><p>“I thought it best we be uninterrupted from this point further. Our beloved king has been sent to gather flowers for our Warrior’s return. They will be gone for quite some time.” The Elezen turned his gaze to Y’shtola, who already focused her vision upon the aetheric signature. “What dost thou see, my lady?”</p><p>Y’shtola acknowledged the Elezen with a twitch of her ears but stayed silent as she searched for her location. Deeper and deeper she focused until she felt the warm, familiar light deep in the aethereal sea. Suddenly, a form obscured her vision. Her concentration broke as her aether sense drained her vast amounts of energy. The rapier fell to the floor. Urianger caught her stumbling body and eased her to a nearby chair. Alphinaud and Alisaie came closer to the miqote and she gathered her senses. G’raha Tia moved in with the group.</p><p>“She is unable to return because something is keeping her there. I felt her, saw her floating there, but she was not alone. Tell me, Alisaie. In the moments before she fell, did you see anything?” asked Y’shtola in a strained voice.</p><p>Alisaie once more looked back into the memories she had replayed nonstop since the moment it happened. She vividly recalled the battle, the pain, the excitement. In the final moments when she thought all was lost, she felt something. The moment WoL shielded her with the blackest night she felt an odd presence. Cold. She remembered a flash the moment they dealt the final blow. Snippets of a large mechanical form flooded her mind but just as quickly went away.</p><p>“Alisaie? You’ve gone pale. Is aught amiss?” asked Alphinaud with a look of concern.</p><p>“Yes, dear brother. It’s just, I had not noticed it before. At the end of the fight, I felt a cold presence. Mechanical. I thought it a product of the energies and oddities of the room. Mayhap it is the thing you saw.”</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> Y’shtola looked upon the Exarch. Her expression was serious, worried. “Tell me, G’raha, what exactly did she clear out in the Twinning?”</p><p>“W…well, she spoke of a rogue tea kettle, and a fiend that she said resembled Alexander….”</p><p>Y’shtola shot up from her chair. Her eyes widened and her ears flicked upward. “The primal of time! If in the moments before its defeat it created a duplicate of itself then that could be what is keeping her in stasis! Take us to the place where she fought it. We do not have much time left.”</p><p>“Not much time left?” Asked Alphinaud.</p><p>Just as Alphinaud finished speaking, a loud crack could be heard from the rapier on the floor. The group turned and looked down at the peculiar weapon. Its cool blue glow seemed to pale slightly. A small crack made its way down the shaft of the rapier.</p><p>“She is beginning to fade.”</p><p>----</p><p>The group delved deep into the twinning deep below the crystal tower. Aether flowed freely from the mechanical underbelly and the aethereal sea danced before their eyes as they entered the Tycoon’s lair. The many lenses that had been viewing various areas had since been blackened. Only one remained alight. The lens on the far side of the panel showed a feint form floating in the lifestream. Her skin and scales were unmistakable. Directly below the lens lay an instability in the fabric of reality. The disturbance in time-space created an aetheric tear.</p><p>“It’s her!” Exclaimed Alisaie as she looked into the lens.</p><p>“Be wary of that tear. Should we get to close we may be pulled in. I am sensing her more clearly now. Mayhap we can imbue her rapier with aether and use it as a beacon?” suggested Y’shtola.</p><p>As Alisaie pulled the rapier out to attempt that plan, the rapier cracked more. The group looked at each other and silently decided to not continue that plan. Bells went by with more ideas being suggested then quickly shot down. All was quiet as the group searched for an answer withing their minds. Suddenly, the platform began to shake. A mechanical whirring noise began to grow louder and louder until a faded form attempted materialize. Everyone unsheathed their weapons. Alphinaud readied his carbuncle. As fast as the form appeared, it lost coherency and disappeared. Another lens lit up displaying a command prompt failure.</p><p>
  <em>Reintegration phase: Complete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Initializing trajectory: Success</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Materialization: Failure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Retry: Initializing</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>The sound of the aetheric sea was drowned out by the sounds of being stuck in a stasis loop. Her body faded more and more as the Tycoon leeched the power from her very soul. Repetitive and never-ending. Disappearing. Dying. She was out of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Transference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promises made, promises kept, promises broken. Time is up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me go in.”</p><p>Alisaie stood firm. Her brows were knit with worry.</p><p>“Please. We cannot keep standing here doing naught. If that machine tries to return again it could mean the end for her. I will not let that happen. Not after everything we have been through!”</p><p>Alphinaud stepped forward. His face was the picture of worry and command.</p><p>“No. Absolutely not! We have no idea what a trip to the aethereal sea will do to you Alisaie!”</p><p>“Well what are we to do dear brother? Both Thancred and Y’shtola have already had one or more trips so that means they cannot! Urianger has been here far too long to risk a venture with his current aethereal instabilities. Don’t even get me started on you, Exarch! That just leaves us dear brother! And I would much rather risk my own life for her than yours!”</p><p>Alisaie’s voice wavered. Her hands balled into fists as she stood her ground. Her shoulders shook as she fought to hold back tears. With a deep breath she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she gazed deep into the mirror of her brother. Her words knocked him off guard. He knew not what to say.</p><p>“If it would please you, my lady, your words may yet hold merit.” Urianger spoke.</p><p>“But! Urianger!” Alphinaud interjected.</p><p>“The bond of siblings is strength enough to overcome many an obstacle. No less your uncanny circumstances of identical twinning. Should one of you venture into the aethereal sea, the other may serve as an anchor. As Lady Alisaie was the last to arrive here on the first and the most in tune with the innermost workings of our dearest warrior’s aetheric flow, she would be the most suitable to make the journey.”</p><p>Alphinaud bowed his head. He knew Urianger had a point. The others nodded at the Elezen’s sage observations and suggestions. With a deep sigh, Alphinaud relented.</p><p>“Fine then. Go on, I shall serve as your anchor. But Alisaie?”</p><p>Before Alisaie could reply, Alphinaud had her wrapped tightly in an embrace. Alisaie squeaked at the sudden display of affection. She attempted to wriggle from his grasp to no avail. Slowly she hugged him back. The pair broke apart, faces dusted red from embarrassment as the group looked upon them with warm expressions.</p><p>“What? Why are you looking at us like that?” asked Alisaie as she glanced around.</p><p>Alphinaud cleared his throat and looked to the tear. His expression saddened as he glanced back to his sister, now glaring at Urianger.</p><p>“I am ready when you are, dear sister.”</p><p>“Good. Now, let’s get our friend back.”</p><p>Alisaie smiled at Alphinaud as she turned toward the tear. Alphinaud quickly grabbed her hand and held her back. She turned with a confused look written across her face.</p><p>“Alisaie. Please, don’t you dare leave me alone.”</p><p>Alisaie’s eyes widened. He begged the same of her as she did of WoL nearly a year ago. She saw the worry in his eyes. The selfsame worry she had when he decided to return to Garlemald with the ambassadors.</p><p>“I promise. I will return.”</p><p>Alisaie squeezed her brother’s hand and let go. She turned once more to the tear and focused her thoughts. With a deep breath, she sprinted full force at the disturbance. She stooped to snatch the crystal rapier from the floor shortly before she dove headfirst into the aethereal sea. Alphinaud watched the last of her form disappear as he sent up a silent prayer begging for her safe return.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>“What! Is! This? It feels like my body is trying to be ripped apart at the seams! I can’t sense her! How am I to find her if I can’t sense her!? Oh gods! This was a mistake!”</em>
</p><p>Alisaie fought her way through the torrents of the aether flow. All forms of aether pulsed around her, confusing her senses. The stream tugged at her soul formed body. Her clothes began to tear from the forces.</p><p>
  <em>“NO! I made a promise! To her! To brother! To everyone! I can’t be defeated this easily! Not now! Not when they are counting on me!”</em>
</p><p>Alisaie gripped the crystal rapier harder. She fought harder, forcing her way into the calm. Her body was exhausted. Her clothes were tattered. Her breaths were ragged. The rapier began to glow. Further and further into the calm she drifted. Darkness began to set in. She looked back to the torrents of aether glowing behind her, then turned forward. She was being pulled somewhere. Deeper into the darkness. She began to feel cold. Distant. Alone. The abyss leeched the life from her body. She felt weary. Tired. The rapier began to loosen from her grasp. Slowly, it slipped from her fingers. Her eyes began to close.</p><p>“Don’t you dare leave me alone!”</p><p>Her eyes shot open. Her grip tightened. Alphinaud’s voice echoed through her head, filled her heart with warmth, filled her soul with determination. The rapier glowed brightly. Light resonated from the weapon as Alisaie pierced through the darkness with the essence of her friend. She could see something in the distance. A small bubble. Stasis locks seamed to surround it. Closer and closer she came until she saw the truth. WoL rested inside. Her form mostly faded. A ghost had more tangibility than she did at the present.</p><p>Alisaie raised the rapier as she drifted closer and closer. The moment the tip came in contact the bubble shattered. Alisaie grabbed hold of the faded au ra and came to a stop. Though her body barely remained, WoL felt as real as anyone. Her skin was still soft and warm to the touch. Her scales were still cool and smooth. The au ra opened her eyes slowly and gave a weak smile.</p><p>“I….knew y…you’d c…come for me…Ali….saie”</p><p>Bright light shone all around them. The sound of the stasis blasts reactivating all around them resonated in the empty abyss. Alisaie felt true fear. Her eyes went wide as the beams of light filled her vision. She held tight to the warrior as the beams shot through them. In that moment, Tycoon became whole once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The floating around aimlessly in the abyss part I envisioned as the moment in soul eater when maka jumped into the box after soul. Kinda like that anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Materialization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her eyes opened and the heavens wept. She had returned. Her friends once more saved her from certain doom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinding white light seared the flesh from her bones. Pain akin to her soul being torn asunder flooded every nerve fiber in her body. She tried to scream, but no sound would come out. Pain. Everything was in pain. No other sensation remained but pain. Her lungs burned from the force of her silent screams. Her throat felt as if a white hot iron had been forced down it. All was done. Her life, her hopes, her dreams, done. Her vision went dark. Her body went cold. Her struggles faded away as the last flickers of life drained from her.</p><p>
  <em>“The hopes and dreams of so many rest on your shoulders Warrior of Light.”</em>
</p><p>She drew breath. Ragged. Slow. Painful, but she drew breath.</p><p>
  <em>“My strength is yours!”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes opened.</p><p>“<em>You are the last hope for this dying realm.”</em></p><p>She began to reach forward.</p><p>
  <em>“Unto the depths of the seven hells I would follow thee.”</em>
</p><p>Her vision came into focus. Light was chased away with darkness.</p><p>
  <em>“Action? I like that in a woman.”</em>
</p><p>Once more she drew breath. Steady this time.</p><p>
  <em>“I aspired to unlock the secrets of this realm. It is nice to work so closely with someone of similar aspirations.”</em>
</p><p>She gritted her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>“I am kind of glad everyone is staying a while longer. It would have been lonely if everyone disappeared suddenly.”</em>
</p><p>She began to move in the abyss.</p><p>
  <em>“If you could take another step…”</em>
</p><p>She began to fall. Faster and faster she fell.</p><p>“<em>Would you?”</em></p><p>-----------------</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>It felt as if she struck the ground like a meteor. She jolted upright in her bed as she screamed. Eyes were wide in shock. Every muscle was tensed. Her body was covered in a cold layer of sweat. Her throat protested the strain.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! It’s alright! You are here! You are alive!”</p><p>Alphinaud’s soothing voice and warm touch quelled her screams. WoL looked around frantically. No one save for Alphinaud was present. Her heart sank.</p><p>“Alisaie! Where is Alisaie!?”</p><p>WoL’s eyes watered as the fragments of her memories flashed through her head.</p><p>“Alisaie is fine. Better shape than yourself I might add. However, she finds herself unable to move at the present time.” Alphinaud stated.</p><p>“What do you mean? Is she…”</p><p>“Tied to her sickbed lest she risk ruining her recovery.” Alphinaud added with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh dear. Did you really do that to her? You know she will never forgive you.” Said the warrior as she leaned back onto her pillows.</p><p>“Urianger is more than capable of keeping her company.” Alphinaud said.</p><p>“Can I see her? I think she is the reason I am still alive. I remember feeling her nearby in the darkness. And you. And everyone really. I wouldn’t be here with you all.” Said the au ra in a strained voice. Tears filled her eyes.</p><p>“Once you have rested a while longer you may move about as you please. From my assessment thus far you show no signs of aether sickness or changes of any kind really.” Said the Elezen as he looked over her body.</p><p>“So long as my tail is still attached I will live.”</p><p>The pair shared weak laughter as WoL tested out her range of motion in bed. Several times she attempted to leave but was barred from the unrelenting Elezen who sat at her bedside. With a pout across her face she crossed her arms and laid back. She drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few bells until Alphinaud fell asleep while leaned against the wall in his chair. WoL saw her opportunity and took it. Shakily, she stepped out of bed and wandered to the door. Her gait was unsteady, but better than nothing. She slipped out of the room and traveled down the hall to her dear friend’s room. Her hands pressed against the hard crystal door as she thought for a moment. Flashes of the battle played through her head. The echo resonated through her skull and made her dizzy as she was pulled into a memory. Next thing she knew, she was on her knees just past the threshold in Alisaie’s room. The silver haired Elezen guarding the snowy haired maiden offered his assistance immediately. WoL was picked up and placed in the chair next to Alisaie in one quick motion. Alisaie was unconscious, but looked peaceful in repose.</p><p>“Tis good to see you hale and whole my dear friend. When first I looked upon your soulless body I feared you lost upon the aether.”</p><p>Urianger’s voice caused a warmth to spread in the au ra’s chest. She never knew how much she thought she would miss his peculiar speech patterns.</p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily Urianger. Is Alisaie alright?”</p><p>“My lady hath taxed herself overmuch in attempting to escape her sickbed. Only after she feinted did master Alphinaud relinquish the aethereal bonds.” Said Urianger as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“What exactly happened to me? I feel as if I am missing a large part of the story.” Asked the warrior.</p><p>“All will be made clear on the morrow my lady. A good night’s rest would not go amiss.” Said Urianger with a tone of authority.</p><p>“But I…” Urianger looked at her with pleading eyes. “I will return to my room and rest. I expect a full explanation when I wake, alright?”</p><p>“It will be done, my lady.”</p><p>WoL wobbled back to her room. Alphinaud had not budged an ilm. She slipped back into bed and gazed at the sleeping young man next to her. He had a slight smile. His face was relaxed, happy even. His neck was bent down in an awkward angle, no doubt one he would feel and most likely regret in the hours to come. His shoulders rose and fell every so calmly. She lifted her arms to the young man’s shoulders and tugged him down on her stack of pillows. He vocalized at the disturbance, but immediately melted into the pillows in deep slumber. WoL closed her eyes at the sight of him. His slumber tired her out more than her trip down the hall.</p><p>---------</p><p>Sunlight began to trickle through the room’s stained glass window. Beautiful light blue light illuminated the two sleeping figures upon the bed. At some point during the night, Alphinaud migrated his position next to WoL. The Au Ra’s tail wrapped tightly around his leg. He was snuggled up next to the woman in peaceful repose. His arms loosely fell across her stomach. WoL began to stir at the light. She adjusted her position and turned over to find the Elezen slumbering beside her. Her movements jostled him awake. His deep blue eyes lazily opened to find the smiling green eyed woman propped up on her elbow.</p><p>“Morning sleepy head. Did you forget I was sleeping here?”</p><p>Alphinaud’s eyes shot open. His face went beet-red as he jolted upright removing his arms from her body and attempting to pry his leg from her tail.</p><p>“P-p-pray! F-forgive me my intrusion! I never meant to…”</p><p>“Alphinaud! Stop! Stay still, take a deep breath!”</p><p>WoL grabbed both his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. He was gasping for air. His heart was pounding against his chest. His face was red down to the tips of his ears.</p><p>“Alphinaud, you did not overstep your boundaries. You are always more than welcome to sleep next to me. In all honesty It was comforting to be wrapped in the arms of you part of the night. Besides, I owe you. I snuck out last night and came back.”</p><p>“Oh you! You couldn’t stay still for more than! But…you liked? I….”</p><p>Alphinaud began to stutter as his thoughts fragmented and his speech scattered even more so.</p><p>WoL chuckled to herself then winced from the twinge in her ribcage.</p><p>“Are you alright? Please, let me assess your condition,” spoke Alphinaud as he reached out his hand.</p><p>“Let me get my robe on first. It will be a bit easier.”</p><p>“O-oh. Alright let me know when you are ready.”</p><p>WoL moved from the bed to the washroom where her robe lay. She removed all but her smallshorts. Her body was covered in bruises and she was sore, but her gait had greatly improved. She held her robe and moved back to the bed where she lay on her back.</p><p>“Alright. Lets see what the damage is.” She said as Alphinaud came close to her.</p><p>The Elezen parted her robes below her chest. He gently padded his way down her abdomen feeling for swelling. He felt tension in her lower abdomen and administered his healing magicks. Her pain was lessened a bit. He continued moving his way down her legs. She was missing a few scales, but otherwise healing well. Her right hip had a large dulling bruise, but no bones felt broken. WoL winced as he administered more healing to the area. He worked his way back up to her chest. Slowly he parted her robe enough to check the integrity of her rib cage. His warm hands moved across her in a tender, caring manor. His eyes were focused heavily upon his work. Once her anterior portion was cleared, he had her roll onto her stomach to assess her back. He pulled the robe down and assessed her back. Spell after spell he worked the soreness from her torn muscles. Her tail twitched as his hands touched her lower back one last time before he pulled the robe back over her.</p><p>“That should do it then. Other than that which must heal naturally, you are healed.”</p><p>Alphinaud smiled at WoL as she tied the robe around her waist as she sat up. She smiled back at the Elezen.</p><p>“Thank you Alphinaud.”</p><p>WoL reached out her hand to his. She held on, clasping her hands around his. He looked up, surprised.</p><p>“Thank you, for everything Alphinaud.”</p><p>He smiled at her words. He gripped her hands tight.</p><p>“Think nothing of it my friend.”</p><p>“I suppose we should get ready for the day. I was promised an explanation after all. And I wanna see Alisaie.”</p><p>“Y-yes, of course.”</p><p>Alphinaud let go of the warrior’s hands and stood up. His face pinkened. WoL cocked her head to the side as he ruffled his messy white hair and straightened his braid. His hair was still messy from sleep and he had just realized. With a grin from the warrior they both left the room and headed to Alisaie’s chambers. Upon entering, WoL and Alphinaud encountered a peculiar sight. Urianger was sitting on her bed, legs crossed while holding a tome with Alisaie sitting in his lap. She was leaned against his chest in slumber. Urianger looked to Alphinaud with a look of embarrassment. Alphinaud returned the expression.</p><p>“I beg of thee, allow me to explain. My lady begged to leave her sickbed for many a bell until mine own arms held her here. She hath been in slumber after tiring herself out.”</p><p>WoL looked to Alphinaud and then back to the pair. Alisaie was ever the stubborn woman, just as she was.</p><p>“The exarch is prepared to receive thee if an explanation would still satiate thine curiosity.”</p><p>Alphinaud crossed his arms and looked upon his sister.</p><p>“Take care of her, would you, Urianger?”</p><p>“Anything for my lady Alisaie,” spoke the silver haired Elezen.</p><p>Alphinaud nodded and left the room. WoL followed him. He seemed off. More gruff toward him than usual.</p><p>“Alphinaud! wait! What’s wrong?”</p><p>Alphinaud stopped at the steps of the pendants. He sighed and turned toward the au ra.</p><p>“Urianger has become overly fond of Alisaie is all. Especially here.”</p><p>“Are you worried about something?”</p><p>Alphinaud sighed and turned back to the steps.</p><p>“Naught of great import, I assure you.”</p><p>WoL huffed and followed after the young man all the way to the ocular. There, the exarch, Y’shtola, and Thancred and Ryne awaited.</p><p>WoL walked up to the center of the room as everyone came closer to her. She suddenly felt self-conscious being in nothing but a robe. She made a mental note to glare at Alphinaud for letting her walk around in such a state.</p><p>“Well, I believe we owe you an explanation of everything that happened,” spoke the Exarch.</p><p>“Will it be as good a tale of your jump into the first?” asked WoL with a grin.</p><p>“You can be the judge of that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Attempting to indulge more creative writing with new format. Chapters to come some time in the future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>